


Up to You

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal’s thought of Will after leaving him dying on the floor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Mizumono. I don’t own Hannibal although it has often owned me.

I’ll leave it up to you, Will. You can die from the wound I gave you. You can leave your divided loyalty and heart on the floor with Abigail. Or you can come back to me. 

Perhaps you will still want a reckoning. You had it, Will. You’ve broken my heart and destroyed me as no one else could have. I have to rediscover myself, invent myself. 

Will you come to me? Or will you choose to die? 

Will I wait for you? Or will I find myself in a new life far from your side?

I’m curious what the answers will be.


End file.
